Frío Misterioso
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto siempre 'disfruto' por así decirlo estar con sus amigos/as, en especial con Samantha o simplemente 'Sam' como ella prefería que la llamaran. El se juntaba con el grupo de amigos una vez al año en la cabaña de los 'Washington' en la 'Montaña Blackwood', donde ocurrirán todos los hechos horribles y sorprendentes. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7).
1. Capitulo 1

**Resumen: Naruto es un joven tranquilo y algo misterioso, también es un amigo cercano de Samantha y en menor medida de los demás. Aunque Samantha buscaba la forma de declararle sus sentimientos a cierto chico ... todo había sido algo divertido, Naruto lo admitía porque le gusto contar cuentos de terror asustando de muerte a los demás y jugar al truco con Josh y Chris ... pero todo se fue al demonio cuando cayó por ese risco a su 'muerte' al salvar a las hermanas Washington de una muerte segura.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Until Dawn, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Frio Misterioso

Capítulo 1: La Tragedia

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Demonios/Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Demonios/Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

El batir de las alas de una pequeña mariposa hoy puede originar un devastador huracán dentro de unas semanas.

La decisión más insignificante puede cambiar el futuro radicalmente.

Tus acciones determinaran, el desarrollo, la historia.

Tu historia es una de las muchas posibilidades.

Escoge tus acciones con cuidado.

* * *

Era una noche oscura y nevada, nos acercamos a una cabaña de madera en la cima de una montaña, donde las luces se mantienen al mínimo. Los dueños de la montaña eran la familia Washington.

"¡Dios mío! No me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho." Dijo una chica (18) de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos color café oscuro y una pequeña marca de nacimiento encima de su ceja izquierda. Su altura es de 1,65m. Ella lleva una chaqueta de color morado junto con un collar de plata, cubriendo una camisa blanca junto a unos jeans y unas botas. Se trata de Emily Davis, conocida por sus amigos como Em.

"Shh, shh, shh ..." Dijo una chica (17) de complexión media, ojos grises y cabello rubio beige con dos trenzas holandesas atadas con lazos de pelo magenta. Su altura es de 1,68m. Ella lleva un top verde oliva y una falda de color verde oscuro con jeans negros. Ella es Jessica Riley, conocida por sus amigos como Jess.

"¿Chicos, no les parece que esto es un poquito cruel?" Pregunto una chica (18) de cabello rubio atado en un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza, con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro y ojos color avellana. Su altura es de 1,70m. Ella lleva un suéter de lana estampado en rojo y blanco con jeans azul oscuro y pendientes de oro de forma irregular. Se trata de Samantha Jackson, conocida por sus amigos como Sam.

"Oh, vamos, se lo merece." Jess argumentó con una sonrisa algo burlona.

"Ni que fuese culpa suya haberse enamorado de Mike ..." Sam trato de defender a su mejor amiga.

"Hannah lleva tiempo haciendo movimientos con él. Yo solo quiero proteger a Em." Jess se defendió con una expresión neutra, mientras se alejaba a paso lento hacia las escaleras.

"Aunque sea delegado de clase, no quiere decir que es de todos ... Mike es mío." Emily dijo con seguridad, para que seguidamente fuese detrás de su amiga Jessica.

"Oye, Em ... No soy el hombre de nadie." Aseguro Mike, un hombre (18) con el cabello corto de color castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Su altura es de 1,80m. Lleva una camisa a cuadros roja y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Se trata de Michael Munroe, o como es conocido entre sus amigos como Mike.

Emily resopla, "¡Lo que usted diga querido!" Ella dice en broma, como su novio la siguió con Sam cerrando la marcha con una mirada preocupada antes de decidirse a advertir a Hannah.

Ella sube las escaleras y pasa por una puerta antes de llamar a cabo, "¡Hannah!" sin saber que ella ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a su amiga de la cruel broma.

* * *

**En La Cocina**

"Eh, ¿Has visto eso?" Una voz femenina pregunto bastante alerta cuando vio algo moverse rápido fuera de la cabaña.

La chica (18) tiene una tez caramelo claro con el cabello castaño oscuro corto con flequillo debajo de su gorrita floral de color blanco, y ojos color marrón oscuro. Su altura es de 1,73m. Ella lleva un suéter azul-pálido además de unos leggings color negro y por ultimo un par de botas café. Se trata de Bet Washington, hermana gemela de Hannah, hermana pequeña de Josh y amiga cercana de Sam.

"Papa dijo que estaríamos solos este fin de semana ... ¿Josh?" Beth llamo a su hermano mayor que estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina junto a otro chico completamente dormidos por el efecto de ciertas botellas de cervezas que había esparcidas en dicho lugar.

"No creo que te escuche, Beth." Una voz masculina comento desde un rincón que daba hacia otra ventana cercana de la cabaña en donde al igual que Beth vio algo fuera de la cabaña, y sin duda estaba muy alerta ante un posible ataque de un loco.

El chico (17) es de tez semi bronceada con el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él junto a dos mechones enmarcando su frente, ojos de color negro que reflejan misterio y algo de frialdad. Su altura es de 1,90m y su peso es de 78kg. El lleva una remera gris manga larga algo apretada que resalta mucho sus músculos como su torso, hombros y eight pack, además de un pantalón camuflado verde y por un último, un par de botas negras. Se trata de Naruto, amigo algo cercano de Sam, Beth y Hannah.

"¿N-Naruto?", Beth exclamo con sorpresa el nombre de cierto chico misterioso que salió de entre las sombras. "¡Me asustaste! No hagas eso otra vez." La castaña reprendió con una expresión seria que rápidamente cambio a un pequeño sonrojo cuando vio los músculos definidos del ojinegro en su apretada remera.

"Jeje, no es mi culpa que cause esa reacción en todos.", Naruto se defendió con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente caminara hacia las figuras inconscientes de Josh y Chris. "Te dije que Josh o Chris no te escucharían ... están fritos." El pelinegro dijo una vez que llego al mostrador que estaban repletos de botellas vacías de cervezas, mientras que a la vez veía a Beth acercarse a la figura dormida de su hermano mayor.

"Madre mía, Josh ... hermanito, nos has vuelto a superar a todos." Beth comento con un tono entre sorprendido y divertido, mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano mayor.

"No sé qué le ven ustedes al alcohol ... en mi opinión personal sabe horrible." Naruto dijo con una expresión ligeramente asqueada, para que seguidamente con su mano izquierda agarrara una botella de cerveza vacía y se la quedara viendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se aburrió y la volvió a colocar en su lugar.

"Bueno ... es algo amarga, pero te acostumbras al sabor con el tiempo." La castaña admitió con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, Naruto ...", Beth llamo la atención de su amigo cercano e interés amoroso, que obviamente logro porque este la miro de forma expectante. "¿No viste esa silueta fuera de la cabaña hace un momento atrás?" La ojimarrón pregunto con cautela, mientras que a la vez le daba una mirada de reojo a la ventana más cercana a su posición.

"Sí.", Fue la respuesta afirmativa del ojinegro, ocasionando que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida porque por un momento pensó que le respondería con algo sarcástico o divertido como suelen hacer Josh o Cris ... sin duda la respuesta de Naruto la había dejado sin palabras. "Voy a ir a revisar, puede que sea algún pervertido." El pelinegro comento con un tono burlón ocasionando que la chica presente soltara una risita por los extraños comentarios que hacia Naruto de vez en cuando.

Luego de esto, el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color agarro con su mano derecha su chaqueta de cuero negra favorita y seguidamente se la puso de un rápido movimiento.

"Ten cuidado, Naruto." La castaña susurro con un tono bastante preocupado por la seguridad de su interés amoroso, ya que la persona que podía estar merodeando por la cabaña de su familia tal vez era ese tipo que venía de vez en cuando diciendo que debían abandonar la montaña porque no era de su propiedad ... en su opinión personal era un loco cualquiera.

Una vez que el pelinegro se fue de la cocina, Beth se dirigió hacia otra parte del mostrador porque había visto una nota que parecía demasiado sospechosa para su gusto.

"Oh, no ..." La castaña murmuro con miedo al darse cuenta de quien había sido la persona que había pasado por la ventana instantes atrás, no había sido otra que su hermana gemela ¡Hannah!

Sin perder el tiempo, Beth salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida de la cabaña de sus padres donde se encontró con sus 'amigos' cara a cara, y todos ellos estaban bastante asustado por lo que sea que habían hecho.

...

Mientras la carta que había sido escrita por Mike caía al suelo dejando a la vista todo su contenido a cualquiera que pasara y se detuviera a echar un vistazo.

Hannah:

Estas buenísima con esa ropa ... pero seguro que estas todavía más buena sin ella.

Ven a la habitación de invitados a las 2:00. ;)

Besos, Mike.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro había estado caminando por alrededor de unos cinco minutos con las manos en sus bolsillos ignorando completamente el viento helado junto a la nieve que caía sobre su cuerpo no tan abrigado como el de una persona normal debería estar ... 'su misión' por así decirlo era investigar quien era la persona o cosa que estaba merodeando por los alrededores de la cabaña de los Washington, pero decidió ir un poco más allá de la zona segura para ver que podía encontrarse de interesante en su camino.

...

Aunque de repente se detuvo en seco cuando vio algo en la nieve que llamo su atención, por lo que curioso se arrodillo sobre una rodilla en el suelo con su mirada en todo momento en lo que había descubierto.

"Estas huellas ... son de zapatillas deportivas.", El ojinegro dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras que a la vez examinaba a detalle las huellas frescas en la nieve. "... Espera un momento, este olor es de ... ¡HANNAH!" Naruto exclamo con asombro al sentir el aroma fresco de cierta chica en el aire, y esto lo hacía parecer como una especie de sabueso.

Luego de esto y sin perder el tiempo, el pelinegro salió corriendo a gran velocidad ignorando en su camino a una manada de renos que andaban buscando comida y al verlo estos solo se lo quedaron viendo en vez de salir huyendo asustados como todo animal reacciona al ver a un humano ... pero este caso fue totalmente diferente y se quedaron en la misma posición.

Mientras que, Naruto seguía corriendo y casi instantáneamente se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño salto de dos metros que obviamente bajo sin problemas ... pero el verdadero problema es que el aroma de Hannah lo estaba perdiendo lentamente y sin duda lo estaba frustrando mucho porque tenía miedo de que ella estuviera en graves problemas.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hace ella metida tan profundo en el bosque?" El ojinegro se preguntó así mismo con una mueca en sus labios que rápidamente paso a una expresión preocupada por el estado de su amiga, aunque de reojo vio algo de color rojo hecho de madera tirado en el suelo ... pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a observar que era y en su lugar siguió su camino en busca de su amiga.

...

Al cabo de estar corriendo por un buen tiempo por un largo camino donde seguramente había pasado Hannah por las huellas casi tapadas por la nieve y el leve aroma de esta en el aire ... Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que dejo al pelinegro bastante extrañado y ligeramente sorprendido ... y esto fue: Fuego. Obviamente no era cualquier fuego ... no este había sido creado de forma artificial por algún tipo de arma, un lanzallamas era lo más seguro.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Naruto pregunto a nadie en particular, mientras que de forma instintiva cargaba energía en su mano derecha por lo que esta empezó a brillar de un color verde azulado y de paso ilumino un poco el lugar tornándose de este exótico color donde al parecer llamo la atención del tipo del lanzallamas porque este último se detuvo en seco de sus acciones.

Pero unos leves sollozos de una persona lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y acciones anteriores, ya que esta vez se enfocó en lo siguiente que sus fríos y llamativos ojos negros vieron provocando que este último cancelara su técnica de energía que tenía planeado usar en un principio para defenderse de lo que sea que estuviera entre los árboles porque sus instintos le decían que algo lo estaba vigilando desde dicho lugar.

"¿Hannah?" Naruto dijo con sorpresa el nombre de la joven cuando la encontró llorando en el suelo de rodillas, pero lo que le preocupo más fue que esta estaba muy desabrigada en este crudo clima hostil.

La chica (18) tiene una tez caramelo claro con el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros, ojos color marrón oscuro, además de tener un tatuaje de una mariposa en su hombro derecho. Su altura es de 1,73m. Ella lleva unas gafas rectangulares similares a las de su amigo Chris, además de unos vaqueros azul oscuro, un suéter color fucsia y un par de zapatillas deportivas color negro. Se trata de Hannah Washington, hermana gemela de Beth, hermana pequeña de Josh y mejor amiga de Sam.

"¿Naruto?" Hannah murmuro entre lágrimas, mientras enfocaba su mirada en el muchacho que se acercó apresuradamente hacia su posición y ella sin duda se sorprendió que el fuera el primero en encontrarla de todas las personas que había en la cabaña ... por un segundo se imaginó que Mike vendría en su búsqueda muy arrepentido por la cruel broma que le había hecho, pero rápidamente dejo eso de lado cuando vio a Naruto y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verlo.

"¿Qué haces en esta parte del bosque y desabrigada?", El ojinegro pregunto con un tono sin duda preocupado, para que seguidamente se quitara su chaqueta de cuero negro y se la pusiera con rapidez a la castaña que estaba temblando de frio. "Maldita sea, Hannah ... debes estar congelada." El pelinegro regaño con seriedad al notar los obvios temblores de la chica.

"¡Oh, Naruto! ...", La ojimarrón exclamo el nombre del muchacho de cabello negro, mientras que a la vez de forma sorpresiva abrazaba a este último con ambos brazos. "¡Soy una idiota! Soy tonta ..." Hannah dijo nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas y a la vez enterró su rostro en el torso del chico de ojos negros que había quedado congelado en su lugar ante las acciones inesperadas que había hecho la tenista.

Naruto obviamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación tan delicada que se le había presentado en sus manos ... pero como cualquier persona común y corriente decidió rodearla con sus brazos para que seguidamente la acercara un poco más hacia su cuerpo en un torpe abrazo de su parte.

Esta acción de parte del pelinegro sorprendió mucho a Hannah porque rara vez Naruto demostraba este tipo de cosas hacia otras personas, pero ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y tranquilizándose un poco abrazo al muchacho con fuerza sintiéndose muy segura en los fuertes brazos de este último ... incluso aprovecho la situación para sentir un poco los musculosos de Naruto, sin duda ella estaba en el paraíso.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron de esa manera por unos cuantos segundos, pero estos parecieron interminables para el pelinegro y todo lo contrario para la castaña porque para ella esto fue muy agradable al igual que especial ... hasta que de pronto Naruto decidió romper el incómodo silencio con una pregunta.

"... ¿Qué paso, Hannah? ¿Por qué estas llorando?" El ojinegro pregunto con suavidad sin dejarla de abrazar, ya que la dejo que ella se desahogara de lo que estaba guardando en su alma.

La castaña al escuchar las preguntas del ojinegro sin duda provoco que ella volviera a sollozar en silencio hasta que ella de alguna manera logro decir el nombre del principal culpable.

"M-Mike ...", Hannah hizo una pequeña pausa al notar como el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó por completo al decir el nombre de cierto hombre idiota. "Y-Y los demás me ... hicieron una broma cruel ..." La ojimarrón tartamudeo una respuesta al recordar esa humillación que sintió cuando los demás salieron de sus escondites con sus celulares y habían grabado todo cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse su blusa.

Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de más para no ir a buscar en este preciso momento al estúpido mujeriego de Mike para partirle la cara de un puñetazo y de paso mandarlo a volar al sol de la fuerte patada en el trasero que le iba a dar ... y si por alguna razón llegaba a sobrevivir después de todo eso, sin duda alguna jamás en su vida se olvidaría de esa golpiza de parte suya.

"... Cuando volvamos voy a-"

Aunque Naruto nunca llego a terminar sus palabras porque otra voz femenina conocida (Que no era Hannah) lo interrumpió y esa voz estaba muy cerca de su posición.

"¡Hannah! ¡Naruto!" Beth llamo en voz alta desde una buena distancia, observándolos con algo de dificultad por el viento polar que soplaba con fuerza esta noche.

Tanto el pelinegro como la castaña giraron sus cabezas hacia la silueta de la hermana gemela de esta última que se aproximó a paso rápido hacia cierto dúo y cuando Beth pudo verlos con claridad quedo algo shockeada ante lo que estaba viendo, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

"... ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" Beth pregunto con cierto nivel de sospecha, ya que había visto como su hermana gemela y cierto chico de ojos negros habían estado abrazados ... hasta que llego ella y estos se separaron rápidamente bastante desconcertados ante su aparición repentina.

Naruto se sintió un poco intimidado ante la mirada que le estaba dando Beth en este momento, sin duda ella estaba muy molesta con algo que él no sabía o comprendía.

"Y-Yo-"

Nuevamente el pelinegro fue interrumpido, aunque esta vez para su sorpresa fue Hannah que es la primera de los dos en recuperarse de su sorpresa al ver a su hermana gemela llegar prácticamente de sorpresa.

"Naruto me encontró aquí llorando y le pedí que me consolara con un abrazo por lo que me paso en la cabaña ..." Hannah respondió por el ojinegro, aunque las últimas palabras de su respuesta eran una mentira porque en realidad ella había abrazado de improviso a cierto muchacho y esta mentira la había hecho para salvar a Naruto de una lluvia de preguntas de parte de su hermana gemela donde seguramente esta se enfadaría con el ojinegro.

Beth al escuchar las palabras de su hermana gemela su expresión facial se suavizo al parecer ella había malinterpretado lo que había visto antes, tal vez no debería haber sacado esas conclusiones tan rápido porque después de todo Hannah no podía haberse enamorado tan rápido de Naruto ... o eso creía ella.

"... Ya veo. Bueno, gracias Naruto por venir a buscar a Hannah y evitar que se congelara en este frio al prestarle tu chaqueta." Beth agradeció con una sonrisa hacia cierto muchacho, aunque también tuvo que ocultar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas porque la remera del muchacho de cabello negro remarcaba mucho los músculos de este último.

Hannah al escuchar la última parte del comentario de su hermana gemela recordó que tenía la chaqueta negra de cuero de Naruto, por lo que ella se abrazó a sí misma y de paso olio dicha chaqueta con una expresión soñadora porque dicho objeto tenía un aroma muy embriagador que le hacían nublar su mirada en completa lujuria ... todo esto lo hizo cuando Beth y Naruto no estaban viéndola.

"Je. No es nada, Beth.", El pelinegro dijo de brazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esto ocasiono que ambas hermanas se sonrojaran levemente porque sin duda esa sonrisa les provoco que sus corazones se aceleraran. "Además para eso están los amigos." Naruto comento con un tono divertido, mientras que a la vez con su pie izquierdo jugaba con la nieve en el suelo formando un circulo ... bueno, en realidad un intento de este.

Sin darse cuenta las palabras que había dicho el ojinegro afectaron bastante a las chicas porque estas casi al mismo tiempo bajaron sus miradas hacia el suelo con expresiones dolidas al escuchar que cierto chico de ojos cabello negro solo las veía como amigas y no como algo mas allá como ellas si lo hacían ... pero decidieron no pensar en eso y en su lugar prefirieron empezar a hablar sobre otra cosa, y por supuesto ellas no se rendirían fácilmente para conseguir el amor correspondido de Naruto.

"Dime, Hannah. ¿Estás bien?" Beth pregunto con un tono preocupado porque una vez que regresaran a la cabaña de la familia se encontrarían nuevamente con sus 'amigos' y seguramente su hermana querría golpearlos a todos ellos ... aunque sin duda se lo merecían y probablemente ella también la ayudaría, hasta es probable que Naruto también entraría.

"... Si." Hannah respondió casi en un susurro, ya que con solo darle una mirada a su hermana sabía lo que la otra pensaba ... porque después de todo eran gemelas y se entendían a la perfección.

De repente Naruto tuvo que salir de la conversación de las chicas al escuchar unos ruidos extraños en el lugar ... parecían unos chirridos muy cercanos entre los árboles y esto provoco que él se prepara para un posible ataque hostil de lo que sea que esta cosa fuera.

"Hannah, Beth ...", El pelinegro llamo la atención de las hermanas gemelas que dejaron de hablar entre ellas para empezar a mirarlo con expectación y algo confundidas del porque este las llamaba con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal. "Regresen a la cabaña ... Ahora." El ojinegro ordeno con un tono entre serio y preocupado, mientras que a la vez sacaba una barra metálica negra prácticamente de la nada y la sostenía con fuerza con su mano derecha.

"... ¿Por qu-"

Hannah no pudo terminar su pregunta al muchacho de cabello negro porque de pronto una criatura de ojos lechosos y piel grisácea casi muerta, salto casi frente a ellos, pero Naruto con su cuerpo protegió a las dos chicas del evidente peligro y además de un rápido movimiento le dio una fuerte patada entre los ojos a esa cosa enviándola unos cuentos metros lejos de los tres, ocasionando que se estrellara contra un árbol cercano rompiéndolo con su duro cuerpo.

"¡Corran! ¡Retrasare a esta cosa el tiempo necesario!" Naruto dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia esa cosa que ya se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior que le había dado de su parte.

Tanto Hannah como Beth habían quedado congeladas en sus lugares cuando vieron a ese monstruo y ni hablar de esa particular, pero asombrosa hazaña del pelinegro de patear tan fuerte a esa cosa que la envió prácticamente a 'volar' contra un árbol, eso ultimo las había dejado con la boca prácticamente abierta de la impresión e incredulidad ... sin duda alguna Naruto era una persona muy impresionante y si llevaban a salvarse esta noche de esa monstruo le confesarían sus sentimientos

...

Aunque rápidamente tuvieron que reaccionar al ver como el pelinegro se fue a enfrentarse a ese monstruo para darles el tiempo necesario a ellas para que pudieran escapar de este peligroso lugar y eso mismo hicieron ... corrieron sin parar hasta la cabaña de su familia dejando atrás a su interés amoroso que las había protegido tan valientemente, y le rezaban a dios que este volviera a sus brazos sano y salvo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto corrió a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo con un grito de batalla y lo mismo ocurrió con esa fea criatura ... el pelinegro de un rápido movimiento esquivo las filosas garras de su atacante y seguidamente uso su barra metálica impactándola en el cráneo de esa cosa de ojos lechosos ...

**{¡TRIZADURA!}**

"**¡...!**" El monstruo rugió de dolor al sentir como su cráneo se quebraba ante la fuerza de ese golpe y este en un ataque de ira salto hacia su presa, aunque lamentablemente no pudo vengarse del muchacho de ojos negros por el fuerte ataque de antes.

"Jeje ... eres lento, feo." Naruto comento con una sonrisa burlona al sostener con su mano izquierda al bicho extraño de apariencia humana por el cuello sin importarle como este se movía de forma brusca tratando de salirse del fuerte agarre en que lo mantenía.

Aunque el pelinegro no pudo dar su movimiento de gracia para quebrarle el cuello al monstruo que tiene en su agarre de acero porque un nuevo 'amigo' del monstruo apareció prácticamente de la nada atacándolo rápidamente con sus garras en su brazo izquierdo muy cerca de su hombro y también le hizo un corte en su mejilla izquierda, luego de esto salto hacia un árbol cercano esperando el momento adecuado para atacar otra vez.

Naruto obviamente retrocedió sorprendido un paso hacia atrás por ese ataque de parte del amigo del monstruo que tiene en su mano izquierda, aunque casi instantáneamente cambio esa expresión por una de furia.

"¡ARGG! ¡Maldito, bastardo!", El ojinegro gruño bastante molesto para que seguidamente arrojara con fuerza al monstruo que tenía en su agarre hacia su molesto 'amigo' que estaba en el árbol ocasionando que ambos se estrellaran entre si y cayeran del árbol pesadamente al suelo. "¡Ja! ¿Qué les pareci-"

Aunque el pelinegro no llego a terminar su comentario porque algo de mayor tamaño y con el doble de fuerza que las cosas de antes lo golpeo o más bien le dio un zarpazo que lo envió a 'volar' por así decirlo varios metros hasta que se estrelló contra una pequeña casa de madera abandonada en donde la destrozo con su cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de papel y ramitas ... una vez que su cuerpo dejo de deslizarse por la nieve y las rocas, el muchacho de ojos negros hizo su primer comentario de sorpresa de la noche.

"... ¿Q-Que demonios acaba de pasar?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión bastante desconcertada, mientras que a la vez se levantaba de apoco de su posición acostada con un poco de dificultad ... pero ni siquiera tuvo un segundo para respirar con tranquilidad porque nuevamente un zarpazo a gran velocidad y fuerza le dio otra vez en el mismo lugar, además en este punto su remera había sido historia por los constantes ataques de cierta cosa hostil y por lo tanto se la arranco de un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha arrojándola al suelo repleto de nievo, esta acción dejo a la vista de cualquiera su torso musculoso.

El pelinegro en esta ocasión se recuperó de ese nuevo ataque un poco más rápido que antes y se tambaleo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con la misma expresión sorprendida que antes, pero al ver que no había más nada detrás suyo se detuvo en seco.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto gruño de dolor cuando su cerebro registro la sensación del lugar herido por parte del monstruo más grande, pero no tuvo tiempo a siquiera poner su mano para sostener esa fea herida en su pectoral izquierdo porque de pronto su atacante se abalanzo sobre el a gran velocidad y fuerza haciéndolos caer a ambos por el empinado risco hacia una gran caída.

Naruto quedo con una expresión de completa incredulidad por haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente por una criatura 'débil' ante sus ojos ... tal vez no debería haberse confiado tanto como siempre había hecho con otros enemigos. Luego de esto, el ojinegro se quedó mirando brevemente y por última vez el hermoso cielo de noche repleto de estrellas, sin duda era muy hermoso y por un momento se preguntó que estaría haciendo Samantha en la cabaña de los Washington.

"... Al menos les di la oportunidad de escapar a Hannah y Beth ..." El pelinegro murmuro con una débil sonrisa al saber que cumplió su última misión, mientras que a la vez lentamente cerraba sus ojos en la oscuridad y se dejaba caer a su muerte.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Les tengo una pregunta a los que leyeron y tal vez siguieran esta nueva historia mía: **

**¿Acaso debería poner los tótems siguiendo la lógica del juego original? **

**¿O prefieren que lo haga más 'realista' por así decirlo? Cuando me refiero a más realista me refería a sin advertencias.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 4900 Palabras**


	2. Capitulo 2 (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Until Dawn, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Frío Misterioso

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde Estoy? (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Demonios/Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Demonios/Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Nota Del Autor: Bueno, primero que todo les hice caso a los comentarios de ustedes del capítulo anterior y empezare a usar los tótems para guiar a Hannah, Samantha, Mike y los demás (Salvo Naruto) de sus posibles muertes o peligrosos de ahora en adelante hasta que esta historia llegue a su fin.

* * *

**{¡JADEO!}**

Naruto abrió sus ojos de golpe y a la vez exhaló todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones ... su expresión facial paso de la asustada/sorprendida a una alerta/confundida porque no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba en este momento y otra cosa que provoco que su ceja derecha se levantara fue que no sentía la energía de ningún ser vivo a su alrededor.

...

El pelinegro tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos por si solo cuando vio a una persona desconocida vestida con un traje de negocios mirando por la ventana del despacho con una expresión bastante tranquila, mientras en su mano derecha tenía una caliente taza de café con leche. Naruto se la quedó mirando fijamente porque por alguna razón que él no sabía ella llevaba una máscara que se le hacía conocida de algún lugar, pero no sabía de dónde ...

Aunque esto no fue un problema para que el viera su brillante cabello negro que le llegaba casi hasta sus hombros y de sus ojos no estaba completamente seguro por estar ocultos tras esa extraña mascara de zorro de color gris que ocultaba su rostro, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que son negros como su cabello y su tez es blanca casi pálida. Otra cosa interesante que vieron sus ojos fueron los pechos de la mujer desconocida porque estos eran sin duda bastante grandes, tal vez ... ¿Una Copa E? Si, ese era el tamaño exacto de los pechos, y otra cosa llamativa que captaron sus ojos fueron sus caderas junto a su trasero que lo habían hecho babear un poco ... que extraño, ¿Porque de repente hacia tanto calor en esta habitación?

...

Hasta que de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la mujer desconocida que había desviado su mirada de la ventana justo a tiempo para descubrir a cierto joven pervertido mirándola con ojos lujuriosos, aunque ella en vez de enojarse como cualquier mujer fue todo lo contrario para ella e incluso formo una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara.

"Buenos días, soy la doctora ... la Psicoanalista de este 'lugar'." La mujer resalto sus últimas palabras con un tono bastante misterioso e incluso realizo un pequeño baile extraño en su camino hacia su escritorio donde lo estaba esperando su paciente que se la quedó mirando con una expresión de sorpresa.

Naruto cambio su expresión de sorpresa a un ceño fruncido que varía de entre molesto y confuso porque no escucho las palabras de entre medio de la oración que había dicho la mujer, que para su mala suerte era lo más importante porque era el nombre de esta. Bueno, tendría que arreglárselas sin él ... aunque de pronto un pensamiento de gran importancia llego a su mente que lo dejo con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago y esto fue que no sabía su nombre.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso tenia familia? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su cabeza?

El cerebro del ojinegro era una gran laguna mental repleta de neblina que no lo dejaba acceder a sus recuerdos y cuando lo intentaba a la fuerza esto provocaba una puntada muy dolorosa en su cabeza ... pero de repente fue sacado de sus confusos pensamientos por la voz femenina de la doctora desconocida.

"Antes de comenzar, quiero asegurarme de que entiendes muy bien varias cuestiones." La doctora de nombre desconocido advirtió con un tono serio, mientras dejaba su taza de café con leche a medio terminar sobre su escritorio repleto de papeles importante y otros objetos.

Esas palabras solo ocasionaron que Naruto se confundiera más y se le notaba con solo darle una mirada a su expresión facial, pero la mujer desconocida no le permitió siquiera decir algo porque ella continuo con sus misteriosas palabras.

"Lo del año pasado ... es inalterable. El pasado esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Tienes que aceptar esto para poder pasar página.", La mujer de cabello negro dijo con el mismo tono de voz que antes, para que seguidamente se sentara en su silla ignorando las miradas confusas de su 'paciente'. "Pero la libertad esta en esta revelación. Todo lo que hagas, cualquier decisión que tomes de ahora en adelante abrirá puertas ... en el futuro." La psicoanalista explico de forma algo apresurada, mientras una sonrisa se extendía bajo su máscara una vez que termino sus palabras.

En este punto la mente de Naruto era un remolino en una tormenta de nieve ... ¡NO ENTENDÍA NADA! Y eso lo enfuria mucho, que inconscientemente apretó su agarre que tenía en el escritorio de madera de la doctora misteriosa provocando que dicho objeto se astillara por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo sus manos y ocasionando que la mujer que tiene frente suyo solo levantara ambas cejas con curiosidad ante ese acto único.

"Quiero que lo recuerdes. No debes olvidarlo mientras ... 'juegas a tu juego'." La ojinegra, resalto sus últimas palabras entre comillas, para que seguidamente se inclinara hacia atrás un poco estirando su cuello y esto hizo que ella gimiera satisfecha.

"_¿Juego mío? ¿A qué rayos se refiere con eso?_" Naruto pensó con los puños apretados de la ira que estaba emergiendo a paso rápido dentro de su ser ... no sabía porque, pero esas palabras lo hacían enojar tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y no faltaba mucho para eso.

"Cada decisión que tomes afectara a tu destino y al de aquellos que te rodearon." La Psicoanalista advirtió con su mirada en su paciente, mientras que a la vez se acomodaba nuevamente a su posición original.

"**¿¡DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO!?**" El pelinegro rugió con furia, para que seguidamente se levantara de su silla y a la vez golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio de la mujer desconocida ocasionando que esta se partiera en dos bajo la intensa presión del puño derecho de dicho joven.

La doctora de ojos negros solamente se lo quedo mirando con una expresión en blanco ante el estallido repentino de su paciente, y aunque había tenido muchos chicos problemáticos como Naruto ... ella no estaba preparada ante lo que sus ojos habían presenciado hace solo unos instantes, pero cerrando los ojos por un momento tomándose su tiempo para tranquilizar su corazón palpitante durante un cinco segundos, hasta que decidió abrir nuevamente sus ojos con desafío sorprendiendo por un segundo al muchacho de cabello negro que había quedado maravillado por ese fuego que vio en ellos.

"... Siéntate y deja de hacer un estúpido berrinche en mi oficina, chico." La mujer de ojos negros ordeno con un tono frio, mientras que a la vez cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus generosos pechos.

Por alguna extraña razón Naruto trago saliva ante la mirada que atravesó su alma de parte de la mujer enmascarada, ni hablar de ese tono de voz que lo hizo estremecerse hasta la médula, por lo que casi de inmediato hizo lo que ella le pidió y se sentó otra vez en su silla con la espalda recta observando con algo de miedo a la doctora.

"Bien, ahora que estamos tranquilos de nuevo ... ¿En que estaba? ... ¡Ah, sí! Vas a comprometerte a participar en este 'juego'. ¡Eso es importante!" La pelinegra exclamo con su dedo índice de su mano derecha señalando a un nervioso Naruto que no sabía que decir al respecto.

Obviamente el ojinegro quedo literalmente como una piedra en su silla por miedo de hacer enfadar a esta mujer nuevamente y para no lograr esto último solo asintió mansamente con la cabeza en señal positiva ... esto último de su parte solo ocasiono que la sonrisa de la mujer enmascarada volviera a sus labios.

"Excelente. Te ayudare durante el proceso.", La psicoanalista dijo con un tono bastante contento, mientras de su escritorio ahora destrozado agarraba con su mano izquierda una lapicera y un libro de notas sin usar. "A veces ... esas cosas pueden resultar un tanto siniestras, incluso terroríficas, pero yo estoy aquí para que, por muy difíciles que se pongan las cosas ... siempre encuentres un modo de superarlas." La ojinegra, comento con amabilidad a su paciente que ahora empezaba a mirarla con la misma confusión que minutos atrás.

Naruto por instinto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza cuando la mujer enmascarada termino su comentario y esto nuevamente hizo feliz a dicha persona.

"Muy bien. Vamos a comenzar con un ejercicio sencillo.", La pelinegra hizo una pequeña pausa en sus palabras porque con su mirada buscaba cierto objeto que era muy necesario para su ejercicio y por suerte lo vio debajo de un montón de astillas de su escritorio ahora destrozado por el 'pequeño' incidente de antes. "¿Puedes agarrar esa tarjeta ... y observar la imagen del reverso?" La enmascarada señalo con su mano derecha hacia donde estaba dicho objeto.

El pelinegro sin decir nada estiro su brazo izquierdo y seguidamente agarro con su mano la tarjeta que la desconocida doctora quería que viera ... cuando la dio vuelta se quedó bastante extrañado con lo que sus ojos oscuros vieron en dicho objeto.

...

"Dime, ¿Que sientes al verla? Es esencial que respondas con sinceridad para que el ejercicio sea efectivo." La doctora desconocida le recordó a su paciente con un tono divertido al ver que este último estaba prácticamente hipnotizado con la imagen de la tarjeta y ella sabía perfectamente que lo tenía donde quería.

Ignorando la voz de la mujer de cabello negro, Naruto se concentró en la tarjeta donde lo primero que vio y llamo su atención fue: Un espantapájaros, seguido de maizales y al final un granero. Todos de aspectos siniestros, que obviamente le daban muy mala espina con solo quedárselos mirando fijamente.

...

Al final con un suspiro algo divertido Naruto negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la tarjeta a la mujer expectante, que la recibió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

"Y dime ... ¿Qué has sentido al ver esa imagen? Recuerda: con sinceridad." La doctora desconocida le recordó una vez más a su paciente con un tono amistoso.

"... Me inquieta un poco." Fue la única respuesta sincera del pelinegro, para que seguidamente le diera otra pequeña mirada a la imagen de la tarjeta que la mujer enmascarada tiene en su regazo.

"Bien ... la sinceridad es buena.", La psicoanalista dijo con diversión y a la vez le dio una pequeña mirada de tranquilidad a su paciente atraves de sus ojos, mientras que a la vez escribía en su cuaderno de notas lo que ella veía en el muchacho. "¿Por qué razón te sientes ... ahora con tanta incomodidad?" La ojinegra pregunto levantando su mirada de su cuaderno por un momento para quedarse observando fijamente a su paciente.

"... El espantapájaros." Naruto admitió observando con cautela la tarjeta, ya que por un momento a su mente llego una imagen algo borrosa de una persona de cabello gris como el de un anciano que leía ... ¿Libros para adultos? Bueno, eso último fue bastante extraño.

"Ya veo, ya veo ...", La pelinegra murmuro para sí misma con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez escribía en su cuaderno la respuesta del chico. "Supongamos que el espantapájaros no estaba ahí ... ¿Te sentirías mal si permanecieras allí durante un periodo de tiempo? ¿Una semana, por ejemplo?" Ella pregunto con interés por esta respuesta de su paciente.

Naruto se quedó pensativo por unos largos segundos: ¿Acaso le gustaba la soledad? No. ¿Y si no estuviera ese espantapájaros extraño, estaría una semana en ese lugar solitario? Doble no, ya que, aunque no lo pareciera le gustaba estar en compañía de personas ... o eso creía.

"No." Fue la respuesta algo cortante del pelinegro, mientras dejaba de lado esos deprimentes y extraños pensamientos de lado para que seguidamente enfocara su mirada en cualquier otro punto que no sean los ojos curiosos de la mujer de cabello negro.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?" La doctora pregunto con el mismo nivel de curiosidad de antes y a la vez inclino un poco su cabeza hacia un costado dándole apariencia algo aterradora con esa extraña mascara.

"... Me aislaría." Naruto respondió con un toque de miedo en su voz en solo pensar sobre quedarse completamente solo en un lugar desconocido, aunque las siguientes palabras de la mujer enmascarada lo dejaron bastante confuso y pensativo.

"Existe una fina línea que divide la calma de la soledad y la tristeza del aislamiento ...", La ojinegra explico con la misma sonrisa agradable bajo su máscara. "Quizás podríamos explorarlo en el futuro." Ella ofreció con neutralidad, para que seguidamente guardara su lapicera en el bolsillo de su traje de negocios.

El pelinegro se la quedo observando fijamente después de que la doctora terminara sus palabras y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responderle algo muy ruidoso lo interrumpió de golpe.

**{¡RING!}**

Naruto casi salto de su silla ante la sorpresiva alarma que saco a ambos ocupantes de la oficina de sus respectivos trances ... por un momento, el pelinegro tuvo la intensión de patear la cosa que provocaba ese ruido infernal y destrozarla en el piso con sus pies.

"Nos hemos quedado sin tiempo (Risita) ... por hoy.", La psicoanalista dijo con diversión, mientras que a la vez le daba una rápida mirada a su reloj. "Hasta la próxima vez." Ella saludo con un toque de dulzura en su voz, para que seguidamente se levantara de su silla y se dirigiera hacia la ventana de su oficina ante la mirada atónita del muchacho de ojos negros.

"¡Hey, espera! ¿Cuál es mi nom-"

Aunque el pelinegro nunca llego a terminar su pregunta porque la mujer enmascarada lo saludo con su mano izquierda desde su posición y después de eso toda su visión se oscureció por completo.

* * *

**Montaña Blackwood: Minas del Noroeste**

Un par de ojos negros se abrieron de golpe encontrándose ante su mirada desconcertada con un techo de madera viejo y húmedo ... aunque rápidamente dejo todos los detalles de lado porque una puntada de dolor atravesó su cabeza haciéndolo levantar de golpe de su posición acostada.

"¡Mierda, duele!" Naruto gruño en voz alta con una clara mueca de dolor atravesando su rostro algo magullado por cierto accidente, y en un intento de calmar ese molesto dolor llevo su mano derecha hacia su cabeza encontrándose para su sorpresa que estaba vendada ... por supuesto no era lo único que estaba vendado porque casi gran parte de su cuerpo estaba de la misma forma.

"Te aconsejo que no te muevas tanto, chico.", Una voz masculina totalmente desconocida para el ojinegro advirtió con un tono serio, mientras observaba desde una posición segura a la única persona que se había atrevido enfrentar mano a mano contra un wendigo y salir con vida. "Esas heridas que sufriste al caer por ese acantilado son bastante serias." El mismo tipo comento con una mirada sin emociones.

El pelinegro agrando un poco sus ojos al escuchar esa voz que obviamente no reconoció, por lo que dejo de sostener su cabeza entre sus manos y en su lugar desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el tipo nuevo

...

Lo que más llamo la atención de Naruto en el tipo desconocido (¿50?) fue que este tiene una cicatriz de tamaño considerable pasando sobre su ojo derecho que seguramente debe estar ciego de este, y su ojo sano es de color azul junto a su cabello largo canoso ... las demás características del viejo como la ropa ya eran de menos importancia para el pelinegro.

"Ya deja de mirarme de esa manera, niño. No soy tu enemigo." El extraño comento de brazos cruzados, mientras se apoyaba perezosamente contra una pared cercana.

Lo único que recibió de parte del ojinegro fue silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo que termino gracias a un extraño, pero aterrador ruido monstruoso que saco a ambos ocupantes de la vieja cabaña de sus estados.

**{¡RUGIDO!}**

"¿Tienes algo de ramen para comer, viejo?" Naruto pregunto con un toque de timidez al ver que el tipo desconocido había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta por haber escuchado a su estómago pedir comida.

"¿Qué demonios es el ramen?" El tipo desconocido dijo con una extraña mirada al dejar de lado su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

La mirada de horror que se formó en el rostro del chico de cabello negro no tenía precio en opinión del hombre extraño que formo una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte del segundo capítulo y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Todos ustedes se preguntarán con la nota que deje al principio de este capítulo: **

**¿Por qué Naruto no podrá 'utilizar' (Por así decirlo) los tótems?**

**Bueno, esa respuesta es simple: En primer lugar, es porque yo decidí dejarlo de esa manera, además Naruto ya tiene demasiado en sus manos para salvar su trasero de posibles peligros durante toda la historia ... aunque por supuesto yo nunca dije que no podrá utilizarlos y eso lo verán en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Tengo otra pregunta para ustedes: **

**¿Cuál nombre debería tener el 'Desconocido/Extraño'? ¿O debería seguir llamándolo de la misma forma?**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 3000 Palabras**


	3. Capitulo 2 (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño del anime/manga de 'Naruto' o el juego 'Until Dawn', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Frio Misterioso

Capítulo 2: Un Año Después

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Demonios/Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Demonios/Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"Hoy hace un año de la terrible tragedia que tuvo lugar en el monte Washington ... Sheriff local: Annie Kline, jefa de investigaciones." El locutor de la radio presento a la invitada especial del día.

"Gracias por invitarme." La sheriff dijo con un tono amigable, aunque por un lado tenía algo de frustración en por qué aún no había podido encontrar a cierto chico.

"¿Puedes ofrecernos nuevos datos sobre Naruto, el muchacho que continúa desaparecido?" El locutor pregunto con un toque de suavidad en su voz porque vio que este caso en particular había golpeado bastante a la mujer policía de forma mental y física.

"Hace un año Naruto salió del refugio y se internó en la tormenta de nieve en busca de Hannah Washington donde según el testimonio de ambas gemelas, Naruto les dio el tiempo suficiente a ellas para que pudieran escapar de un 'monstruo' o algo similar bastante hostil que vieron esa noche." La mujer policía contesto lo más simple que pudo los testimonios de las gemelas Washington sobre el trágico día en que cierto chico desapareció.

"¿Un monstruo? ¿No cree que eso puede ser alguna especie de trauma por parte de las hermanas Washington por el hecho de perder a alguien cercano?" El locutor de radio pregunto con cierto grado de confusión, pero eso no quito su curiosidad humana.

"Es una posibilidad por haber perdido a un amigo cercano, pero todavía no podemos asumir nada y seguimos investigando el caso a detalle." La sheriff respondió con un tono bastante seguro, pero eso no quitaba su obvia molestia por no poder hallar un culpable o más importante encontrar al chico.

"¿Algún responsable?" El locutor pregunto con un aire de tristeza y en su mente les enviaba sus condolencias a los amigos/as cercanos de Naruto porque familiares cercanos no le quedaba ninguno a este último o eso dijeron los noticieros.

"Oficialmente, no.", La mujer policía contesto con un pequeño suspiro de cansancio al final de sus palabras. "Hay cierto individuo que consideramos sospechoso, pero ahora se encuentra en paradero desconocido. Tiene una historia interesante con la familia Washington ... les advirtió de que no siguieran con el proyecto de construcción ... pues el terreno era sagrado para sus ancestros." La sheriff explico a detalle un poco de la historia entre el individuo desconocido con la familia Washington.

"Ya sabe que hay un viejo manicomio en el monto. ¿Podría esconderse ahí?" El locutor de la radio pregunto con neutralidad.

"Mis agentes han examinado el área, pero ... creemos que Naruto tampoco se alejó tanto." La mujer policía comento con un tono serio.

"Ese monte parecer atraer las tragedias." El locutor trato de aliviar un poco el extraño ambiente que había en el estudio con ese pequeño comentario 'divertido' por así decirlo.

"Más de lo que crees, Marty." La sheriff estuvo de acuerdo con el hombre de la radio.

"Gracias por venir, Annie ...", El locutor de la radio dijo con el mismo tono amigable de siempre. "Esta noche, nuestros pensamientos ... están con los amigos y conocidos cercanos de Naruto ... en el aniversario de su misteriosa desaparición." Comento con sinceridad hacia las personas que sintonizaban su frecuencia de radio para escucharlo todos los días dar las noticias.

* * *

**Con Samantha **

La rubia escucho las preguntas del locutor de radio y las respuestas de la sheriff con sus auriculares conectados a su celular táctil, pero su expresión de tristeza nunca se borró de su rostro porque al igual que las gemelas Washington aun no supero la desaparición de Naruto aquella trágica noche ... su interés amoroso, el cual nunca pudo confesarle sus sentimientos para su angustia

...

Aunque de pronto fue sacada de esos pensamientos deprimentes cuando le llego un nuevo mensaje de las gemelas Washington que resultó ser un vídeo de ellas. Tanto Beth como Hannah estaban bien arregladas y se veían un poco mejor a sus ojos porque durante casi la mayor parte del año habían estado depresivas (Incluyéndose ella) ... pero sacudiendo la cabeza alejo esos pensamientos por ahora y en su lugar con un poco de nerviosismo selecciono el vídeo y su celular lo empezó a reproducir.

* * *

"¡Buenas, amigos y seguidores! ... creo que no salió bien, volvamos a empezar.", Tanto Beth como Hannah se detuvieron casi instantáneamente al ver que sus palabras no les gusto como se escuchaban para ellas. "Bien. Saludos, amigos y seguidores." Nuevamente ambas gemelas saludaron con grandes sonrisas hacia la cámara.

"Ha sido una pasada tenerlos a todos de vuelta." Beth comento con un tono muy 'amigable'.

"¡Exacto! ¡Para empezar, debemos decirles que nos emociona un montón poder darles la bienvenida una vez más a la escapada invernal de Blackwood!" Hannah exclamo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez le daba una pequeña mirada a su hermana gemela.

"¡Si!" Beth dijo con los brazos en alto para demonstrar su emoción al público.

Por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos tanto para el espectador como para las gemelas porque ambos sabían perfectamente de que era el siguiente tema que iban a tocar.

"Bien ... s-sobre ... e-ese tema-"

Pero Hannah nunca llego a terminar sus palabras porque solo en recordar a Naruto provocaba que unas cuantas lágrimas de angustia empezaran a salir de sus ojos.

"Tabú.", Beth termino por su hermana gemela y en respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de esta última en señal de agradecimiento. "Sera rápido." Dijo hacia la cámara con una expresión ligeramente triste, ya que a ella también le estaba afectado mucho recordar a Naruto.

"Sabemos que todos están preocupados por nosotras, y también sabemos que va a ser muy duro para todos volver a este lugar después de-"

Otra vez Hannah se quedó en silencio para que los espectadores no vieran y escucharan su posible tartamudeo mezclado con obvia tristeza.

"Después de lo que paso el año pasado." Beth termino nuevamente la oración de su hermana gemela con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo que otra vez agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Si. Es por eso ... que queremos que sepan ... que para nosotras y Josh ... significaría mucho que estemos haciendo todo esto." Hannah aseguro con un tono serio, mientras inconscientemente se abrazaba a si misma porque tenía puesto la campera de cuero que le había dado Naruto ese día.

"Además ... estamos seguras que significaría mucho para Naruto que siguiéramos unidos ... y recordarlo." Beth termino de explicar con un tono algo sombrío que para su suerte fue desapercibido para los espectadores que veían el vídeo en directo.

Hannah asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su hermana y aunque por un momento dudo de que Naruto le gustaran este tipo de cosas siendo la primera de ellas juntarse con Emily, Mike y los demás ... pero rápidamente lo dejo de lado y volvió a enfocarse en lo principal.

"Queremos hacer una gran fiesta con todos y cada uno de ustedes y compartir momentos que nunca ... que nunca olvidaremos en honor de Naruto.", Tanto Beth como Hannah dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Y, bueno-"

Aunque ambas hermanas gemelas nunca llegaron a terminar sus palabras porque de repente alguien inesperado apareció frente a ellas interrumpiéndolas.

"¡Vamos a festejar como estrellas del porno!" Josh exclamo a todo pulmón, mientras que a la vez le lanzaba un guiño juguetón a la cámara.

"¡JOSH!" Tanto Beth como Hannah dijeron en voz alta sin duda parecían muy molestas por ser interrumpidas por su hermano mayor.

"Jeje, lo siento hermanitas ... pero tenía que decirlo en algún momento y no podía dejarlo pasar." Josh comento entre risas porque sin duda le gustaba hacer enojar a sus queridas hermanas pequeñas y por supuesto hacerlas que no pensaran tanto en la desaparición de Naruto.

"Bueno volviendo al tema principal ... ¡Hay que disfrutar de este viaje inolvidable! ¿De acuerdo?" Beth pregunto con una sonrisa tanto a los espectadores como a sus dos hermanos.

"¡Si!" Tanto Hannah como Josh dijeron en voz alta estando muy de acuerdo con su hermana.

* * *

Cuando el vídeo termino Samantha tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver que sus amigas estaban un poco mejor con respecto a hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

* * *

***Flashback***

Samantha caminaba con una expresión sombría porque todavía recordaba cuando vio a Josh Washington besándose con otra chica y esto provoco que ella se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos ... y para sacarse ese maldito recuerdo de su mente decidió hacer un poco de deporte empezando por correr alrededor de la escuela por lo menos 5 vueltas

...

Aunque de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una voz masculina obviamente desconocida la llamo y ella se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un muchacho bastante atractivo, el cual tiene un peculiar cabello negro de punta que se movía en todas direcciones por el viento.

"Hola. ¿Esta es la secundaria de la ciudad?" El chico pregunto con un tono sin emociones, mientras que a la vez observaba sin mucho interés los alrededores de su probablemente nueva escuela.

"... ¡S-Si!" La rubia respondió en voz alta con un claro tartamudeo en su voz que provoco que se sonrojara un poco.

"Gracias." El pelinegro dijo con neutralidad, para que seguidamente siguiera su camino.

Sin duda ella quedo con la boca abierta al ver como el chico se fue como si nada y por un lado eso le pareció bastante grosero.

"¡Espera!" Samantha llamo en voz alta al chico de ojos oscuros como el carbón.

"... ¿Si?" El ojinegro contesto con un toque de curiosidad cuando la chica lo llamo y se preguntaba que podría querer de él.

"¿C-Como te llamas?" La chica de ojos avellana pregunto nuevamente con algo de nerviosismo que en opinión del chico que la estaba observando la hacía ver más linda.

El pelinegro al parecer fue sorprendido por esa pregunta porque tardo un poco en responder.

"Naruto. ¿Y el tuyo?" El ojinegro pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa que sin duda no era propia de él.

"Samantha." La rubia respondió con un gran sonrojo al ver que el chico le sonrió.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

La joven de cabello rubio tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos dejando de lado ese 'antiguo', pero apreciado recuerdo suyo porque la frenada del colectivo era el indicio de que por fin había llegado a su destino, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo por esta con bastante tranquilidad sin antes despedirse amablemente del chófer del colectivo con un 'buenas noches'.

10 Horas Para El Amanecer

Luego de quedarse mirando por unos cuantos segundos el lugar, Samantha camino a paso lento hacia la entrada de Blackwood Pines, sin darse cuenta ella tenía un acosador enmascarado que la miraba desde arriba ... Si, como vieron. Este tipo 'misterioso' con una peculiar y llamativa mascara de zorro de color negro observo bastante curioso a cierta rubia siguiéndola en todo momento con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón.

"¿Quién será esta mujer? ¿Acaso será amiga de los Washington?" El ojinegro se preguntó para sí mismo con una expresión confusa detrás de su peculiar mascara y a la vez sintió como el viento polar movía su cabello negro de punta dándole un aspecto un poco salvaje.

Mientras que, Samantha ya estaba de camino hacia el teleférico que lo llevaría a la mansión de los Washington ... aunque de pronto se detuvo en seco cuando el ruido de una rama quebrándose la alerto de que no estaba sola.

**{¡CRAC!}**

"¿Hola?", La rubia pregunto con un toque de miedo cuando su mirada se enfocó en el lugar donde había escuchado dicho ruido. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" La joven de ojos color avellana volvió a preguntar esta vez con un poco de valentía cuando se acercó a un árbol hueco donde ella estaba segura escucho la rama quebrándose, aunque de pronto un animalito inofensivo se asomó de dicho árbol.

21:02

Samantha al ver no que solo había sido una liebre salvaje formo una sonrisa divertida y siguió su camino tranquilo hacia el teleférico.

"... Por poco y me descubre." El pelinegro murmuro y a la vez trago saliva cuando se despegó del árbol hueco que utilizo para ocultarse de la mirada de la joven de cabello rubio que ahora estaba parada frente a una gran puerta de metal.

La puerta esta estropeada, ¡Salta por encima!

Chris

"¿Que? ... mierda." La chica de ojos avellana maldijo con una mueca cuando dejó caer el papel al suelo y seguidamente con ambas manos trato de mover la puerta metálica con la intensión de abrirla, pero por desgracia Chris tenía razón debido a que dicha puerta no se movió en lo más mínimo

...

"**No deberías estar aquí**." Una voz oscura advirtió a espaldas de la rubia que rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

"¿Q-Quien está ahí?" Samantha pregunto con un notable tartamudeo, mientras que a la vez con su mirada buscaba al tipo de la tétrica voz ... pero no encontró nada.

"**Pero ya has hecho tu elección**." La misma voz oscura dijo con un tono frio, para que seguidamente hiciera algo inesperado para la rubia.

**{¡CRAC!}**

La chica de ojos avellana se dio la vuelta rápidamente encontrando que la puerta metálica estaba abierta de par a par y esto por supuesto causo que su corazón se acelera en señal de miedo de que 'cosa' o 'ser' podría estar siguiéndola.

"..." Samantha trago saliva ante el extraño suceso que estaba viviendo, aunque decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado al inhalar y exhalar el oxígeno de sus pulmones donde se armó de valor para seguir su camino atravesando la puerta metálica que ahora estaba abierta.

Mientras que, Naruto elevo una ceja muy curioso por la actitud de la joven de cabello rubio porque le pareció interesante como dejo su miedo a un costado para tomar una actitud más valiente que sin duda alguna eran muy pocas las personas que eran de así, pero hubo otras cosas que hicieron más interesante a la chica de ojos avellana siendo esto: Que desprendía un aura tan amable y tranquilizadora ... tanto era así que podía sentirla desde cualquier lugar de la enorme montaña nevada y como plus dicha aura de Samantha atrajo a un animalito, siendo esta una ardilla.

"Creo que debería observarla de cerca." El pelinegro murmuro con un brillo en sus ojos que pensó había perdido hace un tiempo atrás cuando el viejo le revelo las cosas horribles y siniestras que pasaron en esta montaña en el siglo pasado.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto empezó a seguir a Samantha prácticamente a solo dos metros con el peligro de ser descubierto por ella ... pero eso no le importo en absoluto e incluso tal vez quería ser descubierto por la chica, pero otra de las razones fue porque le estaba brindando protección de un posible ataque de un wendigo hambriento.

* * *

**Fin De La Segunda Y Ultima Parte Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la última parte del segundo capítulo, y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2600 Palabras**


End file.
